Off the Grid (Extras)
by ghostreader24
Summary: Even though you know how Edward and Bella's first year together in Forksville went, here's a glimpse into what happened from a few different perspectives.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Thank you to **Midnight Cougar** for being a rockstar. xx

 **Disclaimer** : Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

-OTG-

 **James Hunter, Jr. POV**

My fingers trace the engraving of the nameplate that sits front and center on my desk—Vice-President of Hunter Valley Bank. Soon to be _President_ if I can push my father into retirement. He and my stepmother spend all of their time in Florida, anyway. I don't know why he's dragging his feet at naming me his successor.

I turn toward the picturesque glass windows of my office and stare out at the tree-covered valley named for my family, as I contemplate my next moves.

My eyes follow along Hunter River where for years fathers and sons have hunted these woods and fished the winding river. The Hunters own thousands of acres of land and have no intention of selling out like the Blacks did.

I won't be played a fool like Jacob Black or bought off like Bella.

We need to contain the current threat, and I won't go down without a fight.

Edward fucking Cullen is trying to take over _my_ town. His name alone sets my blood to boiling. Who the fuck does he think he is?

Everyone is bending over backward wanting to accommodate him, but I'm not as easy as Bella or the rest of the township.

I can see what kind of threat he is to our way of life here. His presence will draw the curious and the crazy. Forksville will lose its small town charm in ways no one can anticipate.

Tonight we will vote at the township council meeting on privatizing the roads around Wildflower Farms. I have been actively campaigning against this disruption with my fellow council members and I believe I have the votes to end his takeover plans. Then we'll send him back to wherever he came from.

Chicago.

Hollywood.

I don't give a fuck.

It's unfortunate Bella will be brokenhearted, but I know she will crawl back on her hands and knees, begging me to give her another chance.

While I like that visual, I will be the one calling the shots this time. _I'll_ be the one to turn _her_ down when the time comes. Then Miss High and Mighty will learn her place. She's no one without me. None of them are.

But first, this community needs me to slay the greedy monster who has invaded us and keep Forksville off everyone's radar, which means shutting down Edward Cullen from buying his way into their good graces. Forksville isn't for sale.

"Mr. Hunter, your father is on line one. He says he must speak with you." Chelsea interrupts my thoughts over the intercom of my phone.

"Tell him, I'm on my way to a meeting." I huff then check my Rolex watch. "I'm already late. I'll call him when I'm finished."

Who knows what he wants, but at this point, I can't deal with him right now. I scrub my hands over my face and shove away from my desk, grabbing my briefcase then heading out the back door.

I slide into my Porsche 911 and drive the short distance to our government offices where everyone is waiting for the meeting to start. I look around at the packed audience and nod at my fellow council members. "Are we ready?"

A high-pitched squeal stops me in my tracks. "Jimmie! Can you believe it? He's actually here! Bella said she would introduce me. Do I look okay?" Vic readjusts her blouse, opening another button to show a little more skin, then smooths down her skirt.

"Vic? What are you doing here? You never attend township board meetings." I'm surprised by her presence, but my eyes drift to her chest—my favorite of her assets.

"I know, but this one is different. We're getting a movie star. Isn't it fantastic? Everyone is so excited. I'll see you after the meeting. Vote yes!" She giggles, causing her chest to jiggle, and blows me a kiss.

I watch the sway of her hips as she walks to the front row of the audience, which is now a side show circling around Edward Cullen with Bella next to him. Vic joins the crowd of those in attendance to introduce themselves and request autographs, proving my point of what a disruption he will be to this town. He's turned this board meeting into a circus.

I take my seat at the front of the room, ready to get down to business. The sooner we shut down his plans, the sooner we can all get back to the real matters at hand like building improvements starting with the police and fire stations, which will be financed by my bank.

 _Smack, smack, smack._

Mike slams down the gavel several times to call the meeting to order. "Everyone, please be seated. It looks like standing room only in the back."

Once the room quiets down, he begins. "I hear by call this meeting to order. Let the record show those in attendance this evening. I am, Michael Newton, Supervisor. Also present, Lauren Mallory, Clerk; Bob Banner, Treasurer; Trustees, Jacob Black, Harold Greene, Dr. David Gerandy, and James Hunter, Jr. Also in attendance, Jason Jenks, Township Attorney; Charlie Swan, Police Chief; Tyler Crowley, Fire Chief; Jessica Stanley, Recording Secretary; and approximately 110 audience members. There may be more outside."

Jacob smirks from beside me, shaking his head. "That's about a hundred more than we normally have. I hope we haven't created a fire hazard."

Mike looks concerned at all the new faces then checks with Chief Crowley. "Tyler, are we at our occupancy limit?"

Tyler shakes his head. "No. We're good."

Mike nods. "Okay, first on the agenda, let's go over unfinished business with a litigation update from Attorney Jenks."

-OTG-

Three hours later, and the discussion is finally ending. I only hope that Harold and the Doc haven't been swayed by Cullen and Company.

"I believe that concludes the new business on our agenda. Thank you to Mr. Jasper Whitlock, Mr. Emmett McCarty, and Mr. Edward Cullen for your proposal. We appreciate having the documents before tonight's meeting, giving us ample opportunity to go over your changes in greater detail and fielding our questions and concerns. I don't believe it is necessary to continue with any further deliberation, as we have also heard from all the parties involved, including Mrs. Clara Swan and Miss Isabella Swan. I think everyone on this board is prepared to vote. Normally, this is a vote that would occur during our closed-door meetings, but we want to give Mr. Cullen a decision without another month of waiting. We need a motion to vote."

Harold speaks up, "I make a motion we vote on the Cullen proposal."

"Do I have a second?"

"I second it," Jacob says, as Mike nods then continues.

"All in favor say 'aye.'"

"Aye," everyone echoes.

"All opposed say 'nay.'"

There's silence as the room fills with anticipation. Finally, we will be able to send Cullen packing. I share a look of understanding with Harold, who gives me a small smile. The Doc doesn't look in my direction, but stares out over the restless crowd.

"The motion to vote unanimously passes." Mike flips through two pages in front of him. "Trustees, we will vote individually and answer when your name is called. Please say 'aye' in favor of the modifications to parcel FT-13-28-008-022 including the one-time payment from the WF Trust Fund for improvements and renovations to the Forksville library, fire, and police stations, or 'nay' against."

Everyone nods in understanding. Here we go.

"Trustee Black?"

"Aye."

He's so far up Bella's ass it's ridiculous. I knew he would be a lost cause. So, I didn't even bother trying to convince him otherwise. They are business partners and he needs her.

"Trustee Greene?"

"Nay."

My grin widens at the shocked expressions and increased whispers from the audience. That's right. Old Harold Greene hates change. The high school principal was an easy one to convince. No one thought there would be opposition, but boy are they going to be wrong.

"Trustee Gerandy?"

"Aye."

What? I can't believe my ears as anger pulses through my veins. That fucking doctor. He flipped. Unbelievable.

"Trustee Hunter?"

I shake my head at the turn of events then my eyes lock with Bella's. "Nay," I say in challenge, wiping the smile off her face. This still isn't over with the vote at two to two.

Mike nods and looks around the room. "That leaves mine as the deciding vote." His eyes finally land on Bella then the others in the front row as he scans their hopeful faces. "And I vote 'aye.' The proposal is approved by a vote of three to two. Considering this evening's vote, we will address budget adjustments next month."

Fuck!

The audience lets out shrieks and squeals of excitement while others pat Cullen on the back as he shakes the hands of those nearby.

"Congratulations, Mr. Cullen, and let me be the first to welcome you officially to Forksville. Please keep the board updated on your progress. This meeting is adjourned." Mike slams down the gavel to end our evening.

I hurry, making a beeline for Gerandy, then grab his arm before he can escape. "What the hell, Doc?"

I suspected Mike would vote with Bella, as they are old friends, but not the Doc.

"James, as much as I don't want to see things change, it is inevitable. This town needs the money he brings. Improvements to our emergency services are vital. It's a win for both sides." He pauses letting his hand rest on my shoulder. "This is a business decision and not a personal one. Take my advice and stop holding a grudge. I know your pride is hurt, but you shouldn't let that rule your every decision. She's moved on and you should too."

I don't like his implication that this is still about me pining away for Bella. "You said you were voting with me. What changed? Do you understand what kind of craziness you have unleashed on our town?"

"I said I was open to a discussion with you and I listened—to both sides. Now, if you'll excuse me. Charlotte is waiting." He points his thumb behind him.

I look over his shoulder to see his wife standing nearby and wave in her direction. "Yeah. Sure. I'm just…" The reality of the vote sets in taking some wind from my sails with my anger changing into something else. "…disappointed."

"Hello, James." Her smile is easy. She has always treated me with great kindness through the years and feels like a member of the family.

"Evening, Charlotte. How is retirement treating you?" I ask. She worked for my father at the bank for over thirty-five years before retiring two years ago. Charlotte Gerandy knows about loyalty, something that seems to be lost on her husband.

"Wonderful, I'm hoping I can get David to join me soon. I think everyone will like Dr. Snow. He's moved into a home downtown and is such a sweet, young man."

I nod my agreement. I knew the Doc was taking on a new partner in his practice. "It looks like changes will continue for a while."

"Sometimes it's for the best." She gestures toward our empty seats at the front of the room. "Like young Jacob taking over for Billy or you for your father."

"That reminds me. I need to call him."

"Please tell him 'hello' from me. I'm sure he loves Florida this time of year. Maybe I can convince David to get away from the snow for a few days."

"I will. Good night." I've always had a soft spot for Charlotte and still do.

"Good night, dear." She gives me a warm smile then follows the Doc out of the building.

I take my phone from my pocket and notice more missed calls from my father. I wonder what is so urgent and call him back.

"Junior, my boy!" he shouts, and I pull the phone away from my ear then turn down the volume.

"Hey, Dad. What can I do for you?" I watch as the crowd dwindles.

"I wanted to call and congratulate you."

His words catch me off guard. "Congratulate me? For what?"

"For landing a new client. Let me see, what is his name again?" I hear him shuffling through paperwork. But a new sense of dread washes over me, and I know what he will say before he utters the name. "Oh here it is—Edward Cullen. I received copies of the paperwork this afternoon from his lawyer. Uh, his name is here somewhere. There it is—Jasper Whitlock. Great work!"

"I'm surprised. I had no idea." That my father could be bought off too, but I should have known better. James Hunter, Sr. has always loved money first and his family second.

"Well, you shouldn't be. Your Wall Street education is paying off. I knew sending you to New York was the right move for our future. I called Jasper to confirm the details, and he said he would give you your copies tonight as he would see you at the town council meeting."

My eyes land on the lawyer in question. "Yes, he's here, but I haven't had a chance to speak with him yet."

"There's a non-disclosure agreement in there, but son, that's typical when dealing with this large of an account. Don't let that worry you. If you need any advice, don't hesitate to ask."

"I understand."

"All right, I'll let you sign those papers and seal the deal. Our new _President_ has landed a multi-million dollar account. Congratulations, I'm proud of you, son. I was just waiting for a sign to show me you are looking out for the bank's future interest and I don't think I'll get one bigger than this. I'll have Jenks send over the paperwork for your title change and a complete transfer of power for the bank tomorrow."

Holy shit.

I'm finally President.

And I have Edward Cullen to thank.

Fuck me.

 **A/N:** Oh, James. Times are changing in Forksville. I hope you enjoyed hearing from him. He isn't Edward's biggest fan, but it seems like that will change too. Let me know what you think. We'll hear from Maggie next. Thanks for reading. xx


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you to **Midnight Cougar** for being a rockstar. xx

 **Disclaimer** : Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

-OTG-

 **Maggie O'Sullivan POV**

I'm tired of waiting and spin my yellow plastic wristband while I listen in on the conversations taking place around me.

"This is like a dream. Pinch me." The young, blonde girl in front of me giggles to her friend.

"I know. This whole trip has been surreal. Forksville is such a quaint little town. I love it and understand why Edward moved here." The brown-haired friend readjusts her tank top then fluffs her hair while fanning herself. "Is my makeup melting off my face? This sunshine is making me sweat."

"Let's keep the line moving." An event worker encourages the people behind me to move closer.

The blonde reapplies her lip-gloss for about the hundredth time. "No, you look perfect. I'm glad we made reservations for the bed-and-breakfast so far in advance. Staying there was the icing on the cake. Gran is amazing. I wish she was my grandmother."

I try not to roll my eyes with these two fans of Edward, but it's difficult.

"She's as sweet as I thought she would be."

I will not lie. I'm jealous. I attempted to get reservations, but they were booked.

"And so is Bella. I love her almost as much as Edward. She's such a real person, like us."

They nod their agreement as we shuffle forward a foot or two at a time, and I let out a huff I can't contain at her name being mentioned.

"I know! I was shocked we got a chance to meet her yesterday when she stopped by the farmhouse and took pictures with us."

"That's it. Move up a little farther ladies." Another worker waves us forward.

"And now we get to meet Edward in person. Can you see him yet?"

"No, but the line's moving. So, I hope it won't be long now. Look there's Emmett. We're getting close."

"Do you think Emmett will take a picture with us?"

"We can ask. He's always so nice to fans."

I can't believe this is my life now—standing in a never-ending line to donate to some charity for a photo with Edward. I mean, it's a great cause, but I'm me. I shouldn't be stuck here with the rest of these nobodies.

After all, I've had sex with Edward Cullen. Multiple times. Who else in this line can say that?

"Hey, Maggie. Here's your lemonade." Heidi grins. "I bought us cookies too. They are delicious. Here try one."

My eternally happy road trip buddy is back to our spot in line after seeking out food and drinks for us.

I wonder if Heidi has ever been with Edward. She's always been second best to me, of course. Once an understudy, always an understudy.

I'm a star, like Edward, and I can't imagine Edward ever wanting to be with her. We have unbelievable chemistry. Everyone always thought us to be soulmates, and I know they're right, which is why I'm not giving up.

"Thanks." I take a cookie and try not to lose focus. "Did you catch a glimpse of Edward when you were up there?"

I need time alone with him, then he'll remember how good we were together. I know we were young, but when you know, you know. Our connection never dies. I can still feel it.

"Yes. I barely saw him, but he's here taking pictures and signing autographs. He's as handsome as ever," she says with a dreamy sigh. "And Bella is in the booth next to him. It's where I bought our drinks and cookies."

Of course she is. I have no idea what he sees in her, but I know what I see: a temporary distraction, like the rest of them he's been with over the years. I'm a patient woman, but my patience is running out.

I need to up my game and make a move. I mean, I know his mother and father. I've been to their house and had dinner with them. They treat me like family. I _should_ be a member of their family by now.

"Hey, would you mind taking our picture?" The blonde holds out her phone in my direction.

"I can do it," Heidi offers, then snaps several shots of the girls with Emmett. "Maggie, do you want a photo with Emmett?"

I watch as Emmett's smile fades at Heidi's suggestion. His eyes narrow as he examines my face cautiously. There's a hint of recognition, then he takes out his phone and taps out something quickly. I wonder if Edward has told him about me?

"No. I'm good, but I can take your photo if you would like." I smile at Heidi.

"Okay."

Heidi gets her photos with Emmett, and we move up to where we can see the table Edward is sitting at. I watch him talking with fans, signing autographs, and pausing for an occasional selfie. His ever-present smile putting the most nervous fans at ease.

Bella catches my eye when she drops off a fresh drink next to a stack of photographs as Edward wraps his arm around her waist, not letting her escape.

"Is it break time?" he asks.

"No breaks for you. Your line is still around the block. Keep signing and smiling."

The next fan in line asks, "Edward, when are you going to pop the question and ask Bella to marry you?"

"What makes you think I haven't already?" His smile widens, then he winks at Bella.

"Bella, when are you going to accept his proposal?" someone else questions.

"What makes you think I haven't already?" She echoes his response, then leans down and pecks his lips.

My eyes never leave her as they move over her simple T-shirt and worn jeans. I notice a sparkly bee necklace she's wearing, which seems out of place with the rest of her casual attire. It must be a gift from Edward as he's the one with the money.

"Oh my goodness! Can we see?" another fan asks.

"It's beautiful!" Heidi marvels from beside me then nudges me with her elbow. "Look, Maggie."

And that's when I see it on the ring finger of her left hand—a diamond engagement ring shaped like a flower.

"I need to get back to work." She kisses his lips as he reluctantly lets her go, swatting her playfully.

"Behave!" she tells him, and helps a customer in her booth.

Another girl in line questions, "Edward, is that what your latest Instagram post was about? You proposed to Bella?"

I saw that post. It was a picture of a field of wildflowers at sunset and had the caption "A marriage made in heaven. There's no sweeter place on Earth." Then he added an emoji of a bumblebee and a flower.

I watch him carefully for a reaction to the question and his words seal my fate.

His face splits into a huge grin. "My fans are too smart. Who's next?"

"Edward, when are you getting married?"

He signs the photograph in front of his waiting black marker.

"Don't answer that." The woman I know to be his personal assistant, Rosalie, says while sitting next to him.

Edward looks up at the fan giving her one of my favorite crooked grins. "Yesterday, if it were up to me. You have a purple wristband, which means you need a photo too."

He wraps an arm around the fan's waist as they pause talking to take a picture together.

"Thanks for your donation. Who's next?"

"Edward!" Heidi squeals. "Do you remember me?"

"Of course. How are you, Heidi? Mom said you landed the lead in the community theatre's summer production of Guys and Dolls."

"Yes! I did. I play Sarah Brown and I'm great. Thanks for asking. We are so happy we got a chance to see you."

"We?" His eyes look over her shoulder and land on me then his smile falls slightly.

Heidi grabs my arm and yanks me into her side. "Maggie and I wanted to support you, so we road tripped over from Chicago. Surprise!"

"That is a surprise. Glad you could make it." He nods in my direction. "Maggie."

"Maggie is a lead too. She's Miss Adelaide. We donated for a picture only." She holds up her wrist showing her yellow wristband. "I hope that's okay. It's a little weird to get your autograph, since we all know each other."

"Nothing weird about it, as all the donations go to charity. Let's take a photo, Heidi."

I look on as Heidi cozies up to Edward and they snap a photo together. They both look happy and relaxed.

"Good to see you again, Heidi, and good luck this summer." He winks.

"Thanks, Edward. You're the best." Heidi turns then points to the side. "I'll just wait over there."

I nod, then look at Edward's less than enthusiastic expression at my approach, which causes me to pause.

"Next." Rosalie prompts as her eyes narrow at my indecision until I move closer to Edward.

"Hey."

He lets out a deep sigh. "Maggie. I'm surprised to see you here."

"Why wouldn't I be? We've always been close. We only need a chance—"

"Wait." Rosalie interrupts. "Is this the one who Tweeted that an old flame was in town over the holidays and shared the high school photos of you?"

Edward nods. "Yes, she's the one."

I certainly wasn't going to give anyone the idea he was seeing someone other than me. Bella is a nobody. I'm surprised they have lasted this long. I found out later from Esme that Angie is one of her foster babies and not Bella's kid as they led me to believe.

"How is rekindling the old flame going?" Rosalie raises an eyebrow at the question awaiting my answer.

I let out a nervous chuckle and attempt to swallow the lump in my throat. This isn't going as I had hoped at all. Why isn't he as happy to see me, as I am to see him?

I try to clear my throat and find the words to speak. "I guess congratulations are in order. For you. A-And… and..."

There's an awkward pause as I can't make myself say her name or truly congratulate him. She's so wrong for him. He's mine. Why can't he see that? We belong together. He should be proposing to me. I've loved him ever since I first saw him in high school so many years ago. Why doesn't he remember that love?

He doesn't wait for me to finish my thought, then hurries me along. "Thank you. Bella and I are very happy. Let's take your photo."

Edward doesn't wrap his arm around my waist and only leans in for the picture together, keeping plenty of space between us.

After pressing the button on my phone, I look down at the photo to find my hesitant smile and his expressionless face. We've taken better, and while I should ask for a re-take, I mumble a quick, "Thanks, Edward," then move toward Heidi.

He gives me a curt nod then turns on the charm, focusing on the next fan waiting in line. "Who's next?"

My heart is filled with disappointment as another failed reunion plunges to my feet.

Heidi squeezes my arm, guiding me away from Edward. "Isn't he amazing? Gosh, I love him and he smells so good."

It's then I understand, for the second time in my life, what it feels like to have my heart broken by Edward Cullen. Loving him is easy. Moving on and losing hope for a future together is difficult.

 **A/N:** Maggie tried again. She's a tenacious one, but her reconnection with Edward just isn't happening. Don't we all wish we were in the farmers' market line waiting to see him? I hope you enjoyed this one. Let me know what you think. Renée is up next. Thanks for reading. xx


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you to **Midnight Cougar** for being a rockstar. xx

Here's the last extra! Enjoy. :)

 **Disclaimer** : Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

-OTG-

 **Mrs. Renée Dwyer POV**

Maria wipes down the marble kitchen countertops, while I sit at the island enjoying a moment of silence, scanning my latest emails and enjoying a cup of tea.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Dwyer. You must be excited about the latest news."

I sigh and set down my cup, then check my diamond-encrusted Cartier watch, as I need to get going. I have an appointment with my stylist, who has pulled options for me straight off the runways of Paris and Milan. "What is it now, Maria?"

"Your daughter's engagement and upcoming wedding." She holds up the wedding invitation that arrived two days ago. I'm surprised there isn't a picture of a tractor or that silly, red truck she loves on the front of the invitation.

A wedding on a farm—one of the worst ideas ever in the history of weddings. It's dirty and the bugs are out of control. Thank goodness they sold off all the animals years ago or the horrible stench would overtake the entire event. I wonder if I can come up with an excuse or plan a trip and miss the whole blasted ordeal.

"Oh, that. She's marrying that... that… vagrant. I met him on my last visit. Trust me; Isabella is making a huge mistake." I shake my head in disgust.

"Vagrant? Edward?" Maria questions, putting away the dishes.

"Ugh, yes, that's the one. I can't believe my daughter is marrying that vile man. You should have seen him, Maria. He is an unkempt, almost feral beast. Isabella is throwing her life away. He works on that godforsaken farm and not even her equal. She's _his_ boss. He was homeless until she took him in like a stray." I throw my hands up in frustration. "She won't listen to a word I say. Clara and Charlie are no help. They are encouraging the union. Can you imagine?"

Maria's brow furrows in confusion. "Are you sure you met the correct man?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Obviously, I did. There was only one Edward there. He slurped his soup right next to me! You would think he hadn't had a meal in years the way he was going on about Clara's cooking, which in my opinion is completely overrated. She's no Michelin chef, that's for certain, and struggles to make a simple bowl of fruit."

"Was this the man you met?" She slides one of those gossip rags I always seeing her pouring over in front of me.

A quick glance at the cover reveals someone I would never forget. A tailored Dior suit on a man who could be a model with chiseled features and perfectly styled hair. "Who is this?" I read the caption next to the photo. "Hot in Hollywood—Edward Cullen Leads the Way."

"Yes, Mrs. Dwyer. That's Edward Cullen. He's a movie star and worth millions," Maria gushes.

"Millions?" I repeat, shocked at this revelation.

She points at the cover. "Yes, he was recently named to one of those '30 Under 30' lists. He's incredibly handsome with a huge following who love his movies. Look inside. There's a picture with Miss Isabella."

I flip through the pages to the featured article and find a photo of this Edward with Isabella. There are a few blurry ones of the same man with a beard who looks almost exactly like the one I met.

"He looks so different." I marvel, then focus on Isabella. "If only she would lose a few pounds, she would be so pretty. I've tried, Maria. Oh, how I've tried, but she doesn't care. Maybe now she will at least try with the wedding on the way. She can't possibly fit into my size zero designer dress I wore when I married Phil, and there's no time to have one made. What is she thinking with this backwoods wedding? Ugh! She'll probably select something off-the-rack."

I shake my head and grab my phone from the kitchen desk, removing it from the charger. I locate Isabella's number and wait for it to connect.

I suspect it is close to going to voicemail when I hear her voice. "Hello, Mother."

"Isabella. When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what exactly?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I got your wedding invitation."

She has no response. So, I continue. "The man I met—your _boyfriend_. The _millionaire_."

"What about my fiancé?"

"Oh, please. Did you think I wouldn't find out? He's rich _and_ famous. Even someone like Maria knows about every detail of your life." I wave my hand in her direction, but she appears to be ignoring me.

"I seriously doubt that's true, but would we be having a conversation if you hadn't found out his true identity? I bet you weren't even going to attend the wedding."

"I would have at least sent a gift, Isabella. But lucky for you both, my schedule is free and I'll be able to attend. I refuse to stay with Clara though. One of my friends suggested I stay at the Townsend in Birmingham and have a driver for the weekend. She said the accommodations would be much more acceptable than your little cabin in the woods."

"Dad can—"

"Isabella, mark my words. Your father will never transport me anywhere again." I recall riding to the private airport in his filthy police car, making everyone think I was a criminal. I've never been so humiliated in my life. I'm not speaking to him after his little stunt, but I'll let him apologize at the wedding for Isabella's sake.

I have no idea what I ever saw in him years ago. It must have been the uniform. I was young, naïve, and absolutely clueless how much police officers make. He begged me not to terminate the pregnancy after a broken condom capped off our less than stellar night together. I regret those horrible stretch marks that still plague me to this day.

Isabella chuckles, then mumbles something, but I only catch the final sentence. "You never change, Mother."

"I would hope not. I pay a fortune every week to prevent any signs of aging. I have so many arrangements to make before the wedding. You have left me with very little time. I need a dress and probably a week at the spa; maybe I can squeeze in a little nip and tuck. Now, tell me, who did Edward invite to the wedding? Is it anyone I would know, or only those flaky, artist types?"

I don't get a response; what I do get is a resigned huff on the other end of the phone, and a resounding _click_.

 **A/N:** And in true Renée fashion, she insults everyone. Lol It looks like she's going to the wedding after all, but this is it for me. I hope you have enjoyed the extras, as they have been fun for me to write.

Some may be wondering what's next? Well, I have a lot of stories planned for this year, as I'm busy working on many new projects. Currently, I'm sharing my sequel to Mr. Perfect/M. Parfait, which is called **Daddy's Girl**. It is Emmett's story with a little Bella and Edward sprinkled in there.

I'm also about halfway through writing Bella's story to my Secret & Lies contest entry one-shot, **This Week with Edward Masen**. Her story is titled, **Behind Closed Doors** , and I'm hoping it will be ready to share after Daddy's Girl finishes in June. So, put me on author alert if you're interested in that one or anything else I may post.

You can always find me in my Facebook group, **Kay Richard's Bonfire** , where I share teasers and photos of all my stories, as well as "inspirational" photos too. Everyone is welcome to join.

Let me know what you think and thank you for reading. xx


End file.
